


A New Beginning

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personal log entries from two officers on board the Enterprise on the eve of their wedding. Spock/McCoy slash implied. Fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

Personal log, Stardate: 5346.22

I am presently in the ships hydroponics lab examining a fully blossomed, newly grown orchid of which is among the rarest in the universe: Epigogium phylum. The Eurasian Ghost Orchid. I have tended to this rare flower’s development carefully--as a herdsman keeps watch over a t'hai'e flock overnight, in the light of our sister planet of T'Khut-- as it has grown and flourished in its specially formulated soil.

This tiny orchid, with its innocent white and pale green flowers, is destined to become a wedding gift for my betrothed. He has been entranced by this particular variety of orchid for quite some time, something of which he had let slip during lab hours shortly after the beginning of our engagement. This gift will be a surprise, one might say. My intended does not think much of surprises--indeed I also find gifts presented in that manner to be illogical, yet I do this for him-- and I have successfully managed to keep this orchid’s existence a secret.

The name "orchid" is derived from the ancient Greek word: "orkhis"--literally meaning "testicle" due to the root’s-- in many varieties-- apparent resemblance to male humanoid sexual organs. This factoid amuses my betrothed to no end and indeed we once had quite a animated discussion regarding how many varieties of orchid petals resemble female humanoid genital organs. I do...take joy in when my intended is pleased so I deemed this challenge a worthy undertaking: Growing this orchid from a single seed purchased from our last Earth stop, many months ago.

This task has proven to be arduous under these lab conditions as this is a difficult to cultivate, extremely temperamental variety, much like the relationship Leonard and I have. Perhaps this will be a metaphor for our marriage, a living entity which must be tended to daily or it will wither and die.

This tiny embodiment of exquisite, delicate, extraordinary beauty is ready to be presented to him tomorrow morning, before we meet for the day's events. First... a shipboard wedding in the Enterprise chapel, then a cake/champagne reception immediately after, organized by Lt. Uhura, Nurse Chapel, and Yeoman Rand, culminating in Leonard and I beaming down to Vulcan for the bonding. The bonding will be private with only my parents, Jim Kirk and T'Pau in attendance. I have of course instructed Leonard as to the particulars--(pause)

Ah...Jim has just paid me a visit and has accused me of being... and I quote: "As nervous as a long tailed cat in a rocking chair convention". (Illogical, why would an Earth feline with an elongated tail be so inclined to attend a convention for the sole purpose of the display and possible sale of rocking chairs? I would surmise that act would be dangerous.) No... I am not at all nervous (that is a Human emotion) and furthermore I do not require an Earth style 'bachelor party' as they do intend on gifting my betrothed--I am a Vulcan, therefore there is no need to celebrate my "last night as a free agent". No doubt, Jim, Leonard and Mr. Scott will celebrate enough for all of us. One only hopes that Leonard will get to bed at a decent hour. I, for one, wish for solitude and time to reflect.

However... I will admit to being understandably...apprehensive of the activity that will of course be expected to occur in the matrimonial suite immediately following the bonding ceremony. The consummation. My betrothed and I have been intimate...only to a point. We have not, as Leonard would say: "gone all the way". Such is the Vulcan custom, to abstain until marriage. I am ready to freely give myself to my husband when the time comes and while Leonard has exhibited a small amount of frustration at the previously imposed restriction (one cannot hide much from a touch telepath) he has respected my wishes. Therefore, my sexual education, while thorough, is entirely academic. Leonard is confident and has of course “done it all before” (his words). He is apparently looking forward to what is to come.

The wedding night should prove...enlightening.

Here is to a... new beginning.

. . . . .

 

Personal log, Stardate: 5346.22

Well...uh...(cough) I'd better get this log entry out of the way before Jim and Scotty show up on my doorstep--because I won't be able to string two sensible words together once they finish with me.

I've been staring at this here gift I'm going to bestow upon my future hubby tomorrow--a rare Vulcan mineral broach (I won't even try to pronounce it) with his family name (my future family name) in ancient script. It's beautiful. Exquisite. Rare as all get out. I'm still amazed at my dumb luck in obtaining this prized artifact-- the hoops I had to jump through. It will be a surprise. I know my fiancé doesn’t like surprises--they’re not logical--but when he lays those brown eyes on this…

Got what I'm going to wear all ready. Pressed. Starched, I guess. (what passes for starched on board this tin can). Scratchy dress uniform--(neck in sling)--Check. Much more comfortable Vulcan robes for that Vulcan bonding ceremony. Check. Who'd a thought I'd be donning Vulcan ceremonial robes, huh? (chuckle--deep breath)

Hurry up Jim. (cough, cough)

Okay computer. You beat it out of me. I'm shit scared, okay? (Happy now?) I'm...uh...absolutely terrified at what's to transpire tomorrow. No, not at all the bonding/mindmeld stuff--hell he's done that Vulcan voodoo with me on more than one occasion, bonding can't be much different, can it?

To be honest, computer (and don't tell anyone) what's bugging me is the sex. The intercourse. Okay? Anal sex and hand sex and blowjobs and sleeping in the same bed and all that jazz. Even more nerve-wracking--it'll be our "very first time" together. He and I have only kissed so far for Christ's sake! (Human and Vulcan style and even then it was pretty damned chaste if you ask me.) I know I come off as being experienced-- but my God has it ever been a damned long time since I've been with anybody like that, been a damn long time since I've rolled around in the sack naked with anyone. Made love...(okay, calm down). Talk about performance anxiety. Oh...I'm sure...everything will be fine.

You'll be able to tell I'm nervous tomorrow because I'll be the one coughing a hundred times--Jim knows that and will be laughing his ass off. How in world did Spock and I even decide we were in love, huh? Well, it's funny--a long story-- I'm sure you don't have time for all that, computer, but long story short it was declared in the heat of an argument. Yep. Just like that. (cough...cough...cough)

I wish the hell they'd get here already. I need a goddamned drink--

Well...well speak of the devil-- look who's here! Jim and Scotty.

"Bones--"

"Hang on a sec, Jim, I'm not done here."

Well, fuck me sweetly, they brought the good stuff! Scotty's showing it off (whistles) and would you look at the vintage on that. Jesus H. Christ that'll get me good and sloshed. Well... darlin' computer...this is goodbye for now. Next time I see you, I'll be a married man and I'll have to behave myself, but you know I love you best--

"That's how you dictate your personal log entries, Bones?"

"Shut up Jim."

McCoy out. (Bye baby!)

"Well my friends, here's to a wonderful, new beginning, huh?"

________________

fin


End file.
